A Surprise For Hinata
by DarknessInAllOfUs
Summary: Returning from a successful ANBU mission, Hinata expected to come home into the warm, loving arms of her boyfriend. Instead finding herself on a chase to find him, with only two clues and some interference from Sakura and Sasuke on her side, the Hyuuga is surprised but delighted by the end result. NaruHina with a dash of SasuSaku. (C) Kishimoto Masashi


"Naruto-kun!" Hinata called, walking into their shared home after a particulary easy ANBU-level mission. Looking around, the Hyuuga was surprised to realize that no loud, blonde Jinchuuriki answered her call. Confused, Hinata walked upstairs into their bedroom thinking he was there only to find it empty. Slowly, she began taking off her clothes starting with her boots and ending with her ANBU flask jacket, than walked into the bathroom, putting the bloody clothes onto a pile to be washed later, reminding herself to explain to Naruto that the blood wasn't hers. Deciding to check their bedside tables for a clue as to where her boyfriend could have gone and was surprised to find a small note attached to a rose lying on her pillow. Partly for it being there, partly for not seeing it sooner than she had. Picking it up, she looked over at the message wondering if that was her clue.

"_Hinata-chan! _

_If you are reading this 'note', it must mean you arrived alright from your mission. I'm glad. Not that I ever doubted your abilities, believe it! Now, you are probably wondering where I am? Simple... I **might **be where we first met. If not, you will find the next clue there._

_Happy searching my love!_

_Naruto-kun"_

Hinata put the note down and smelled the rose, smiling at it's cute and soothing smell. Putting it into a empty vase that she found in the kitchen, the Hyuuga left the house dressed in her casual clothes as she walked thinking about the note Naruto had left her. They had first met at the Academy, she remembered that day all too well. How could she forget the lonely, sad boy he used to be? With a sigh, she made her way towards the Academy. As it was nearing twilight, it was already dark out so no one was at the Academy so maybe she wouldn't look weird or suspicious going there if she isn't seen. Reaching the Academy's gate, she was not that surprised to find another note, hurriedly stacked on a random rock in front of the gates. Picking that one up too, Hinata realized that it had something glued to it. Confused, she made due of what light she had left to figure out that it was a Sakura petal, so she decided to read what was going on with the random petal.

"_Hinata-chan!_

_I presume you found the note near the gates? Yes? No? Oh well, you are probably confused by the petal if you did! That would be your next clue, believe it!_

_Yours,_

_Naruto-kun"_

The note only confused Hinata more. Not only was it shorter, but her only clue was a cherry blossom petal. Did that mean that she had to go visit Sakura for the next clue? Wasn't it too late for that? Remembering that Sakura was supposed to work late that night, the Hyuuga swiftly left for the hospital, asking the receptiniost where the pinkette was.

"Welcome to Konoha's Hospital! Doctor Haruno is in Exam room no. 203." the lady that worked behind the counter kindly told her.

"Thank you!" Hinata told her politely before leaving for said room. Arriving there, after narrowly avoiding a bunch of patients she as a non-medical-nin knew shouldn't have been walking around in their condition, she realized that the pinkette wasn't alone. Peeking through the small gap the door made, the Gentle Fist user soon realized that Uchiha Sasuke was in Sakura's company. From what Hinata could tell, Sakura was treating the few wounds he got from their mission when he protected a less experienced ANBU before Hinata managed to get there in time.

"Sasuke-kun, how did you get hurt?" she heard the pink-haired medic-nin mumbled as green chakra enveloped one of the wounds the Uchiha had.

"I made a wrong move that's all." Sasuke being Sasuke, he wouldn't admit that he got it while saving another life but Hinata could tell that Sakura knew it must have been something like that. Uchiha Sasuke didn't just get hurt by 'making the wrong move'. It was one of the reasons why he had been the Captain on his and Hinata's mission.

"Alright." the pinkette didn't pray as she knew well, like the rest of Konoha's 12 did, that Sasuke wouldn't take well anyone praying into his decisions too deeply. "Here, all done."

"Thank you Sakura." Sasuke spoke quietly, neither him or Hinata missing the small flinch the words gave the medic-nin. With a soft smile, the Hyuuga watched him grasp the pinkette's hand gently holding it. "Sakura..."

"Yes Sasuke?"

"I know sorry doesn't cut it, I didn't even get to say it when I was send on that mission at once, but I would like to be able to re-pay you somehow." the Uchiha spoke so quietly that Hinata barely heard what he was talking about. And she wouldn't have, if she had been a mere civillian, thankfully for her she wasn't. Sakura smiled slightly, not tearing out of her hand out of his grasp like many would expect her to do, rather she let it relax in his hold, the smile still gracing her lips.

"Alright, I will give you one last chance Sasuke-kun." she spoke calmly.

"It's all I'm asking for." the Uchiha smiled as he got up and turned to leave. Hinata stepped aside to let him pass, giving him an encouraging nod as he passed her earning a small grin in return before she vanished inside the room herself.

"Hinata-san!" the medic spoke surprised, not having sensed the other's presence during her moment with Sasuke. She was a bit mortified at that lack of senses, but at least it was Hinata and not Ino. "Did you get hurt?"

"What? Oh no no, I just got this note from Naruto-kun, so I was wondering if you knew something about it." Hinata gave her the note. Sakura's eyes skimmed over it rather quickly and her smile widended. At once, the Hyuuga knew that Sakura knew what was going on with Naruto. And that she wouldn't know what it was until she found the blonde himself. "I presume I need to hear it from him?"

"Yes..." Sakura fished something out of her doctor coat's pocket and gave it to her. The Byakugan expert realized that it was another note. Hoping it was the last one and that Naruto wasn't playing hide-and-seek with her, Hinata began reading it.

"_Hina-hime,_

_Hey that kinda rhymes! Anyways, this is the last note don't worry. From here on, it's all about your memory and if you remember the spot from years ago. Remember where you once found me when we were seven? I'm sorry, but that's the only clue you are getting!_

_You will love my surprise, believe it! Well I hope you will..._

_Eternally yours,_

_Naruto-kun"_

Hinata put the note down, her brain going high-wire as she thought of any and all spots she found Naruto in when they were seven.

"Well Hinata." Sakura speaking is what took the Hyuuga to remember that she was still there. "Good luck! You are going to love it!" with a wink, the pinkette left to take care of her other patients, leaving Hinata to jump out of the window and have time to finally figure out where to find her own boyfriend. Who knew that losing an eighteen-year-old boy was this easy? Naruto was always too good at hiding, even more so when he learned his trademark Shadow Clone Jutsu. With a sigh, Hinata raked through her memories trying to remember where she had found the Kyuubi's host when they were seven-years-old. There were a lot of times (as adept at hiding Naruto had become, Hinata became at finding him), but one stood out to her. It was the time when some forgotten classmates of theirs dared Naruto to find a relic of a battle having taken place in the back hills the night before, with the excuse that they would become his friends if he did. Worried, the seven-year-old Hyuuga had followed him into the hills trying to make sure he didn't get hurt accidently. She remembered the relief she felt when she found him cursing at his luck, not having found any remains of the battle that had happened there. She had been too shy to talk to him back than, but Hinata should have realized that he must have noticed her. Why else would he point it out? Well not it directly, but what other time could it be?

Feeling satisfied with her guess, Hinata began walking in the direction of the hills beind the Academy, intent clear on her face. She would find Naruto and she would ask him to explain what this all was about. Why was Sakura-san so sure she would like it? Was Sasuke-san on it too? Questions like that and many others plagued the Hyuuga's mind as she briskly walked towards that specific spot.

A smile graced her lips when she found the blonde in the exact same spot she had eleven-years-ago.

"Naruto-kun?" she carefully touched his shoulder as not to tense him. Her worry was not needed as he simply turned around and took her into his arms with a huge grin on his face. Nothing seemed out of place, so Hinata did wonder what was wrong. "Did something happen while I was gone?"

"What? Oh no no, nothing happened!" the blonde laughed, kissing her forehed. "I just need to show you something..." his hands at her waist, he gently turned her around to look at a tree trunk. Confused for who knows what time that evening, the Hyuuga leaned in to disphecher what was written into it by a kunai. She froze, wide-eyed as she turned to look up at him. "N-Naruto-kun?"

"So Hinata-hime, what's your answer?" the Jinchuuriki smiled widely.

"Yes, yes, yes! A thousand times yes!" Hinata cried, tears streaming down her face as she began kissing every part of Naruto's face that she could reach. Happy, the blonde swung around, sealing her answer with a kiss.

_Hinata-chan, will you do me the honors of marrying me?_

* * *

_**AN: **_Wow... this was longer than I expected it would. Well if you like you like it, if not than you don't, that simple. Now, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed "True Feelings" and I hope you will like this one too! As for the one 'flame' I got, if you have enough time to 'cuss' at me for supporting NaruHina, you also have the time to make an account to write stories about your beloved NaruSaku. This goes for all the NaruSaku fans out there who dare to review my stories. Thank you for reading this!


End file.
